


Говори

by Riakon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Он молчит. Молчит уже несколько недель. Не открывает рта ни на уроке, ни на тренировках, ни дома. И, кажется, это молчание гнетет окружающих куда сильнее, чем прежде раздражал вечный треп.





	Говори

Он знает.

Он молчит. Молчит уже несколько недель. Не открывает рта ни на уроке, ни на тренировках, ни дома. И, кажется, это молчание гнетет окружающих куда сильнее, чем прежде раздражающий бесконечный треп.

Когда он пытается что-то сказать, через силу открывая рот, в уголке губ собирается слюна, а на глазах выступают слезы. Но не слышно ни звука.

Сначала, они думали, что это из-за сорванного голоса. Время идет, попытки сказать хоть что-то оборачиваются стыдом и позором, и он больше не пытается.

Врачи говорят, что это психосоматическое.

— Стайлз, — отец говорит настойчиво, аккуратно протягивая чашку с горячим и ароматным супом, — тебе нужно поесть.

Парень протягивает руки к чашке медленно и несмело, а берет самыми кончиками, чтобы не задеть отцовских пальцев. Он знает, стоит ему коснуться чьей-нибудь кожи как у него будет приступ. Стайлз не дурак. Он знает, что доводить до панической атаки ни в коем случае нельзя, потому что отцу и так тяжело.

То, чего он не знает, это что когда горячий суп обожжет его пальцы из-за неумелой хватки, а чашка покатится по полу, то пятно супа вызовет у него цепную реакцию. Единственное, что ему никогда не удается просчитать.

Вместо лужи с кусочками курицы и картошки он видит лужу крови, и, с остекленевшим взглядом, бросается в свою комнату, забиваясь в самый темный и дальний угол. Стайлз знает, что отец не пойдет сейчас к нему, потому что это только усугубит ситуацию.

Но он даже не догадывается, в каком отчаянье Джон, ведь даже когда горячая жидкость стекала по пальцам сына, тот не издал ни звука.

Поражение.

С тех пор, как его нашли прошло два месяца. Он живет дома, но все больше напоминает тень прежнего себя. Он не разговаривает, почти не ест и не спит. Под глазами красуются огромные, почти черные круги. Кости выпирают так, словно вот-вот прорежут тонкую кожу и вырвутся наружу.

Джон терпит поражение в каждой попытке помочь сыну. Каждый раз, когда он заходит в комнату Стайлза, ему приходится искать того. Первые дни мальчишка лежал под кроватью, дыша через раз и совершенно не шевелясь.Теперь он просто не может найти собственного ребенка, и перестает искать, чтобы не нервировать сына. Он знает, Стайлз рано или поздно сумеет с этим справиться, потому что его сын — очень умный мальчик. И жаль лишь что тот вынужден делать это в одиночестве.

На третий месяц Джон видит прогресс — Стайлз больше не прячется при его появлении. Он ест сам, мало, и плохо, но уже что-то. Он проявляет слабый интерес к окружающему миру.

И это уже похоже на маленькую победу.

Посетители.

Впервые за этом время приходит Скотт, и когда МакКолл заходит в комнату Стайлза, шериф хочет верить в то, что на сей раз его сыну станет легче. Он не тешит себя пустыми иллюзиями и надеждами, что его ребенок наконец заговорит, что скажет ему, о том, кто с ним такое сотворил, чтобы Джон смог его найти и устроить ему (или им) суд Линча.

Когда приходит Скотт, Стайлз наиболее остро чувствует произошедшие с ним изменения.

МакКолл рассказывает ему всякую чепуху с полчаса. На большее его терпения не хватает, и он почти требует, чтобы Стайлз сказал ему кто это сделал. В запале, он хватает друга за руку.

Скотт выходит, покачав головой, Джон хочет верить, что он найдет своего сына сидящим на кровати.

Увы.

Не в этот раз.

Следующая — Лидия. Красавица Мартин пересказывает ему не только сплетни, но и новые школьные темы, что он пропустил. Она просит его ответить. Она даже обещает закричать в наказание того, кто сделал это с ним.

Она не прикасается к нему, но Стайлз чувствует ее жалость так же остро, как баньши чувствует смерть.

Это мерзко. Ассоциативный ряд не дремлет.

Джону приходится ждать целый час после ухода девушки прежде, чем Стайлз выходит из комнаты. И он всерьез подумывает о том, чтобы запретить посетителей.

Шериф Стилински не знает, что на этих двух посетители Стайлза не заканчиваются.

К нему приходит Айзек, милый Айзек, который смотрит на него как на смертельно больного щеночка. К нему приходит Джексон, который, конечно, по-прежнему тот еще самодовольный тип, но даже он пытается что-то рассказывать о тренировках. Даже Питер заходит, обманчиво-ласково прося сказать ему всего пару слов, и он расправится с теми, кто сделал из их малыша Стайлза это тощее, и почти неадекватное «чудовище».

Последним приходит Дерек. Он ничего не рассказывает. В его взгляде ничего не изменилось — ни жалости, ни сочувствия. Ничего такого. Он смотрит спокойно и молчит. Садится рядом, на кровать, и Стайлз замирает.

Дерек не касается его. Он просто сидит на расстоянии тепла и молчит. Как обычно.

Когда ночью шериф заходит в комнату сына, тихо ступая по половицам, чтобы проверить, все ли в порядке, он видит небритого Хейла, рядом с которым, в очередной немыслимой позе спит его сын.

Младший Хейл смотрит на Стайлза с печалью. Шерифу кажется, что он видит черные вены на руках Дерека.

Тот безмолвно поворачивает голову и смотрит в глаза Джона, как раненый зверь.

И шерифу кажется, что он видит больше, чем следует.

Третий.

Дерек приходит часто. Очень часто. Джон не уверен, заметил ли он тот момент, когда присутствие Дерека Хейла в их доме стало абсолютной нормой. По правде говоря, его мало интересовал этот момент, поскольку все его внимание было сосредоточено на Стайлзе.

Хейл не разговорчив, и Джон не знает, видеть ли ему в этом божий дар, или все же проклятие, поскольку он скучает по трепу сына, и такое длительное молчание сводит его с ума. Но, вместе с тем, почти черные круги под глазами Стайлза выцветают, его лицо принимает нормальный цвет, он хорошо питается, пускай и все еще молчит.

И Джон решает для себя, что это все же дар — появление с такой неожиданной стороны третьего члена семьи. Просто потому, что это хорошо для Стайлза, а то что хорошо для него, никак не может быть плохо для Джона.

Третий член семьи, так про себя называет Дерека шериф, и это, пожалуй, самое точное определение из всех. Потому что тот, как часть семьи, делает все, чтобы помочь Стайлзу выбраться из той ямы, в которой он оказался.

Эта молчаливая поддержка — то, что нужно. И Джон не нуждается в советах врачей и психологов по этой теме. Ему нужно, чтобы его ребенок исцелился. Не физически — морально. Пусть это займет время, не важно. Время у них есть.

И теперь их трое, на этом трудном пути. Они справятся.

Потому что не могут не.

Клетка.

Говорят, трех месяцев достаточно для того, чтобы сформировать привычку. Прошло уже шесть, а Дерек никак не может привыкнуть к тому, что Стайлз молчит.

Он чувствует себя загнанным в клетку. Словно его запихнули в тесное, темное, душное пространство, велев проводить там остаток его дней. Но он был там не один. Там есть еще один такой же пленник как он — Джон Стилински. Их надзиратель и третий пленник в одном лице.

Стайлз.

Дерек иногда разговаривает с ним. Когда чувствует в этом потребность со стороны Стайлза. Но по большей части он молчит. Ему трудно оценить весь тот путь, что они прошли, но им удаётся приблизиться к выходу. Стайлз больше не прячется от посетителей, не сбегает, стоит к нему прикоснуться, его панические атаки уменьшились. Он даже позволяет себя обнять, не испытывая ужаса и дрожи.

Когда Стайлз открывает рот, Джон замолкает. Дерек тоже и глотает те слова, которые могли бы сорваться с его языка.

— Этот фильм отстой, — тихо бормочет Стайлз при просмотре очередной чуши, снятой по комиксам, но Дерек слышит, как с лязгом распахивается его клетка.

Он уверен, что Джон слышит ровно то же самое. И они оба считают, что это лучшее, что когда-либо слышали в своей жизни.

P.S. Когда Стайлз снова начинает говорить с той же скоростью и в тех же объемах, что и раньше, Дерек никогда не просит его заткнуться. Даже мысленно.


End file.
